


CRYSTAL STARS

by SkipBack



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Because creativity, Human AU, Other, Wow, tags will be updated at random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkipBack/pseuds/SkipBack
Summary: A bunch of oneshots and stuff about my goofy little alternate universe Crystal Stars, because every AU I make has to have a name that's either three words or less. Venture in if you want, or don't — either way, this is here to read.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. INTRODUCTION

Crystal Stars is another sort of AU where Gems are humans, everything's just a little itsy bitsy different to fit with the AU, and most of the oneshots/multishots fit under an "Arc" with its very own name (and has an assigned shape for some reason)! Join me as I curl up in a ball and cry while I occasionally post updates to a little universe I've created. 

No pun intended, of course. Because it's _Steven Universe_ , and I just said _little universe_ and like... yeah, you may or may not have made the connection, but there you go. 

Oh, and at _least_ give Crystal Stars a chance before you decide to go around hating on it? By that, I mean stop reading this introduction and get on with the story. Please and thank you. 

(A warning about the notes though: I've just spilled little thoughts in them. Sometimes they relate to the story, and some don't feel like they relate to the story but actually do. And some just straight up don't have any connection to the story whatsoever because I'm just spontaneous like that. I'm keeping them family friendly, though.)


	2. ♥ ARC ONE, SLOPING HEARTS ♥




	3. Angel with a Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important lesson on how not to play baseball.

It had been a relatively calm day, and she had believed it would stay that way. She had a feeling that as the day passed into the night, it would stay relatively calm and she would go home peacefully under the light of the lampposts. 

It wasn't everyday she was wrong about something like this. 

Blood and tears poured down her cheeks, mixing together as she stared into the sneering faces of her attackers. She couldn't see their faces well, through the bleariness of her tears and her hand covering her left eye. A part of her knew they weren't done with her yet, but she hoped they'd be finished with her soon. She had never seen these people before; what had she ever done to them? 

She jerked back as one of the attackers reached a hand down to her, fear coursing through her veins like a raging river. No, please, she'd had enough— 

Then _they_ appeared. 

It was as though they materlized out of thin air, striking him in the face with what she could only assume was a metal baseball bat. It bounced off his face with a painful sound that rattled even her teeth, and he cried out in agony as he staggered back. He spat out a few teeth that clattered against the pavement, and clutched at his nose that was surely broken and bleeding, from the looks of things. 

This person was unlike anyone she'd ever seen before, if not well. They fought with the power of a dangerous coiled spring, striking out at anyone who dared to get close to her. They were fast, practically moving in a blur as they swung the bat left and right. It was almost terrifying in a way, and she felt grateful not to be at the other end of the weapon. 

Her attackers eventually backed down, tails between their legs. The group reluctantly turned to leave, but they hurried when her mysterious protector raced towards them with their bat held high over their head, yelling. 

"Yeah, you better run!" they called after the runners. "If I see your sorry faces ever again, I won't go so easy on you!" Almost for emphasis, they added, "Bozos!" 

Shaking their head, they crouched down to her, setting their bat aside, a hand hovering over her shoulder. "Hey, miss? Are you alright?" they asked. 

She had no words; the shock had worn off, and great, heaving sobs wracked her chest. She could only throw her arms around the other, knocking them down into a sitting position. This was met with an awkward hug while she sobbed into their chest, venting out the stress and the pain she'd felt in the past half hour. 

When she eventually got a hold on herself, she managed to whisper a " _thank you_ " to them. 

"Don't mention it," they said, wriggling out of the hug. "Seriously, are you alright? You have a lot of blood on your... _oh_." They reached out towards the blood on her face, and she tensed, swatting their hand away. 

" _Don't touch me_ ," she practically hissed, and caught herself. "Please." 

"Alright, sorry!" they said, throwing their hands up in surrender. "Sorry... this must be one heck of a night for you, huh?" She nodded, gently resting a hand over her eye again. "Say, why don't we get you to a doctor to check that out? It's _probably_ a bad idea to leave that untreated. Do you mind if I...?" 

They held out an arm. After a moment's hesitation, she allowed them to wrap an arm around her, helping her to her feet. She tiredly rested her head on their shoulder. 

"This probably isn't important, but my name's Spinel, by the way," the other said. 

"Pearl," she said. "Or Volleyball. Really, just call me Volley." 

Spinel gave an amused snort. "Volleyball?" she echoed. "Why Volleyball?" 

"I s'pose it's because I'm so good at volleyball," Volley said. Her words were beginning to slur together. Now that the excitement had worn off, and she wasn't as terrified as she had been before, exhaustion began to weigh down on her like a heavy blanket. She leaned heavily on the other, and Spinel's knees buckled. 

"Ey, Vols? I'm going to need you to work with me here," Spinel said, her voice strained. 

~ ♥ ♥ ♥ ~ 

_After what felt like hours of apologies and almost falling over, Spinel did eventually manage to get Volleyball to a doctor._

_Volley's eye had been violently gouged out; though she didn't have to, Spinel tried to stay at the hospital with her for as long as she could, but eventually had to leave without a goodbye. After that, Volley hadn't been expecting to see her again so soon; she'd thought that their paths crossing was a one time thing, though she wished she could have had the chance to say a farewell._

_Yet a few weeks later, they bumped into each other again. Volley managed to thank her for helping her, and burst out laughing when the other's face took on a rather interesting shade of red. They spent most of the day together, chatting and getting to know each other; Volley found that Spinel was the most expressive person she had ever met, and her facial expressions weren't too hard to read. Spinel found out that Volley had actually blocked out most of the memory of what had happened to her the day they had met; she knew someone had taken her eye out, but she couldn't remember how it had happened._

_More surprisingly to Spinel than to Volleyball, they actually began to bump into each other more often than one would think possible. Not that either of them minded, but it seemed to be hardly a coincidence; how they knew the other would be where they were was beyond either of them, though Spinel had the belief that they had some sort of secret psychic mindlink or something (not that she_ actually believed in that kind of stuff, I mean c'mon, that's silly.... though it was probably best to never ever tell Volleyball about it, just in case). 

_Meanwhile, the wind grew colder and the air felt different. Something had stirred the day Spinel and Volley had met, even if no one quite realized it yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p>I was in the dark and had the screen dimmed. I couldn't see the keyboard well because of that, so I kept almost writing "beither". SEVERAL TIMES.
> 
> Also I'm calling the SpinelXVolleyball ship "Spinball". There's no particular reason for it, other than it sounds fun. Petition to change the ship name to Spinball? I get we were shipping these two before Volley was actually called "Volleyball", but please. Spinball. _Spiiiiiiiiiinball_. Has a nice ring to it, actually. 
> 
> Sorry _Angel with a Bat_ is short, by the way and is out a week later than I was intending it to be; I just wanted to get the ball rolling. (Wait... did I just make _another_ pun?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end for now! Stick around for more, will ya? 
> 
> Comment, share, I don't care! :D


End file.
